


Flash Fiction

by GraveVyxen



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gender Themes, Intoxication, Kink prompt generator, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Marking, Phone Sex, Power Play, Restraints, Well fucked, urgency for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of Dino/Finn drabbles inspired by Panthermoon's Kink Prompt Generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Urgency for sex

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Urgency for sex (begging to suck cock; desperate to fuck; greedy bottom)  
> Time: 20 minutes

Finn couldn't help himself when he tightened his legs around slim hips, tilting his head to the side for a stubbled jaw with a moan. "Fuck, fuck, man, fuck, _please_."

A puff of cold air blew over the bite Dino had left behind in Finn's tanned flesh when he chuckled. "Aren't you a needy little bitch?" He murmured into Finn's ear. "Now, what would your boss think of that?"

Finn let out a keening whimper at the words. "I...I just..." He groaned loudly when Dino's teeth dug back into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. " _Dino_!" His hands scrambled for purchase on the racer's back, sliding over smooth muscles. "Fuck! I just, I need-" He gasped at the suction when Dino's mouth flattened to his skin, sucking a bruise to the surface.

"Marshall wouldn't be happy if he knew you were _begging_ me to fuck you." Dino pulled back with a dark smirk. "Wouldn't he be so _disappointed_ in you?"

Finn's eyes closed. He couldn't deal with the way it felt like Dino was burning a hole through him, looking so proud of himself to have reduced Finn to this needy _thing_ with bites and friction. At that thought, Finn moaned, feeling Dino line himself up to rub his clothed erection against the mechanic's own naked one. " _Dino_!" He cried out again. His legs tightened around the other man.

Dino laughed, and even that sounded almost-malicious. "Tell me you want me." He hissed as he reached between them to pop the button on his precome-stained black slacks. Without missing a beat, his hand slipped into the opening at the front of his boxer briefs to pull his cock out.

Finn couldn't stop himself from looking down, licking his lips at the length, the thickness, of Dino's erection. "I-I..." He bit his lip, turning away.

Dino, still using one hand to lean over Finn, brought his other hand back up to turn the mechanic's chin, roughly, back toward him. " _Tell. Me._ " He said again. His dark eyes narrowed, making him look _almost_ evil. "Tell me that you want me. Tell me _now_."

Finn swallowed. "I...I want you." He finally whispered, eyes drifting closed. His hips canted up toward Dino. "I want you, please, I..." His legs pulled Dino back in, begging with his body to have skin-to-skin contact once more. "Please!"

"Louder." Dino replied as he reached to the nightstand for a condom and a bottle of lubricant. "Tell me how much you _need_ me. Tell me how you'll _die_ without me." He gave a merciless grin as he prepared himself.

Finn groaned, his hands reaching for Dino's forearms, needing to feel the other man's heated skin under his fingers. "I _need_ it, Dino, please, I fucking _need_ it." He locked eyes with the racer. "I need you to...to fuck me..." His voice very nearly shook with lust and something akin to fear. He couldn't help but be obedient to someone like Dino, someone who gave him such specific commands. He moaned when lube-slicked fingers found his entrance. " _Dino_!"

Dino smirked, pushing two fingers in to hurriedly prepare Finn's body. "That's a good boy." He growled. "You're such a needy fucking bitch." His hiss was directed into Finn's ear when he leaned over the other man, pushing in. Finn's loud cry filled the room. "That's it, scream for me."

Finn buried his face into Dino's muscular shoulder, holding the other man inside of him with his legs. "Fuck, fuck, _yes_ , that's so fucking _good_!" His hands slid under Dino's arms to hold tight to his sweat-slick back. His hips canted against the other man's abdomen. "Oh, fuck, yes..."

It didn't take Dino long to pick up a rhythm, deep, fast, his hips slamming up against Finn hard enough to fill the room with skin-on-skin slaps. It was only drowned out by Finn's constant blabbering, words of encouragement, soft cries, loud gasps. It wasn't until he finally came that the mechanic finally went quiet.

Dino pulled out, still hard, to take off his condom. His hand wrapped around the length and he began to slide it up and down the shaft, grunting with the effort of jerking himself.

Finn watched. His eyes were glazed from his powerful orgasm and lust, tongue wetting his lips.

"Tell me you want me to come on you." Dino spat when Finn made no move. "Tell me."

Finn moaned at the idea, just barely managing to choke out a "Please, come on me," before Dino was shooting, covering his chest and stomach with ribbons of white. "Fuck..."

Dino leaned back on his knees, panting. "Fuck." He agreed before reaching for a rag on the nightstand. He threw it down on Finn's chest. "Clean yourself up."

Finn obeyed after a few moments of surprise, wiping the cooling come from his body. He wasn't ready for the next words that came out of Dino's mouth.

"Now get out." Dino lied down on his bed, kicking out of his slacks and tucking his flaccid length back into his underwear. "Anita will show you out. She should be back any minute."

Finn's mouth dropped open. "I-what?" He sat up, still looking at the other man almost stupidly. "What?"

Dino's eyes flashed open. "Did I not make myself clear?" He murmured, venom in his words. "I said get the fuck out of my house. My fiancée will be home soon and I'm done with you."

"I..." Finn almost talked back, but the glare Dino shot at him made him rethink that. "Okay. Fine." He stood on shaking legs to redress, trying to ignore the soreness in his muscles. "I'll just...I'll leave."

"Good." Dino said. "Tell Tobey that you boys have an extra week to work on my car. I'll be seeing you at the garage in the morning."

Finn set his jaw, but didn't say another word as he left the room to head for the entryway. He happened upon it just as Anita was walking in. They exchanged pleasantries, and a shared lie about how he was meeting with Dino over the Shelby Mustang, before she locked him out, and he had to start the long, humiliating trek back to his home.


	2. Power Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Power issues (inequities in beauty, rank, or class; power games; BDSM; power reversals; sheikhs, sultans, princes, and other royal figures; teacher/student pairings; magical powers; abuse of power; blackmail; romantic slavery; liege/lord pairings; issues of respect; sexual scenarios such as a dominant character giving his partner to others to use, or a character kneeling beneath a desk and blowing someone who's on the phone)   
> Word count: ~100

Finn groaned as his head was pulled back. The hand in his hair was strong, and the teeth on his neck were sharp above the edge of his black collar.

"That's a good boy." Dino growled into Finn's throat, his mouth hot against the other man's skin. His other hand tugged at the leash. "Tell me what you want."

Finn whimpered softly at the rough nip Dino gave him when he didn't answer fast enough. "I want...I want your dick." He finally murmured, shivering when the other man laughed against him. "P-please."

Dino pulled back with hooded eyes. "That's my boy."


	3. Well-Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Well-fucked (being fucked out; fuck-dazed; sated and sleepy; wrecked; softened and debauched)   
> Word count: ~500-1000

Finn's arms were shaking with the effort of holding himself up now, painfully so. He wanted so badly to just collapse to the mattress, to give up, but he knew that Dino wouldn't let him. The racer's hands were hot on the front of his hips, holding him up on his knees, almost as if he could tell that Finn was losing the strength to keep them under him.

But the marathon of sex that had brought Finn to this position seemed to have no effect on Dino. Quite the contrary, Dino seemed invigorated, his hips working harder, faster, pounding himself into Finn hard enough to knock the smaller man forward with each thrust. Dino's fingers were holding so tightly to Finn that he wondered distantly if he would have bruises in the morning. Not that he really minded that idea, but he was sure that they wouldn't be particularly easy to hide while he was working. With how hot the garage got, he couldn't help wanting to strip out of his shirt...

But those thoughts had no place here, Finn was quickly reminded, when another hard thrust dragged over his prostate, rocking his body forward. His head nearly hit the headboard of the expensive bed and he, finally, exhausted, let his arms slip out from under him to face plant on the pillow. A moan worked its way out of his mouth when Dino's hands changed positions, one splaying across his lower stomach, the other, his back. Finn's skin felt warm wherever the racer touched him.

Dino groaned quietly, never one to make an ordeal of his orgasm, as he filled a condom, bucking into Finn. With shaking fingers, he reached under the smaller man to tug at his erection until he began to come himself. Dino caught most of it, wiping the semen over Finn's back with a distasteful frown. When he managed to pull out, ripping off the condom to tie it off and toss it into the wastebasket. "Damn." He muttered, falling back to the bed next to Finn as the mechanic's legs slid out from under him. "I don't think I've ever come that many times in one night."

Finn, panting, cracked open an eye. "You're telling me..." He murmured. He moved to snuggle into Dino's side and was delighted when he wasn't pushed away. "I'm exhausted."

Dino tiredly wrapped his arm around Finn's shoulders, absently dragging his fingers over soft, tanned skin. "Yeah...me, too."

Finn yawned and looked up at Dino, but only for a moment, before his eyes closed. His body relaxed easily into the soft bed. "I've never fucked that much before..."

Dino nodded in agreement. "Anita...won't be back for a couple of days." He said awkwardly, sounding as though this sentence was hard to say for him. "I mean, you can at least sleep here tonight. After I kind of...ruined you." A cocky grin appeared on his lips. "Not that I want you here, mind you. I just feel kind of bad about sending you away after all of that."

Finn smiled. "I'd love to." He replied, easily, before snuggling in closer and drifting off in a satisfied afterglow.


	4. Gender Themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gender themes (gender confusion; sex changes; genderfucks; hermaphrodites; cross-dressing or other forms of genderbending; drag queens and transvestites; androgyny; forced feminization; butch/femme; tomboys)   
> Word count: ~250-300

Anita had nearly kicked him out when she'd found the lipstick on Dino's collar. He'd had quite a time convincing her that it was hers, using her wine drinking as reasoning for her botched memory. Of course, he'd been lying. Dino knew that, but Anita had accepted his words, apologized for trying to force him to leave his own home over something as trivial as a little lipstick.

The shade of red was too rich for Anita. It was something she'd bought and worn once, only to complain that it made her skin look washed-out, that the texture was too waxy. She'd put it away in her makeup bag, then, and hadn't pulled it back out since.

So, Dino had seen no problem in borrowing it for a night when she left town to visit her family. He'd invited over one of Marshall's mechanics, the cute, young one, with the dark curls and bright eyes. After a long shower, one where he'd had the young man, Finn, his name was, shave himself clean and scrub the dirt and grime from under his nails, Dino had given him the order: Finn was to dress in Anita's lingerie, and make himself up, if he was to get anything from Dino tonight.

That's how Dino found himself on his favorite leather couch, painted lips on his jaw, his neck, catching on his shirt in their haste to get to his chest. His hands held tightly to lace-covered, thin hips, and he couldn't help but rub up against a hard cock, barely contained in the black lace teddy that covered Finn's tan body. His memory of the night was vivid, the way Finn cried out when Dino's lips and tongue found his nipples, the smeared burgundy lipstick down the mechanic's chin, the intense blue of Finn's eyes when they were outlined in black.

Dino knew that he shouldn't think this way, but Anita's beauty was far surpassed by Finn's. And he didn't quite mind that, not really. Not at all.


	5. Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phone Sex  
> Word count: ~100

"What are you wearing?" Dino hissed into his cell phone, one hand in the open fly of his black slacks. He kept his eyes trained on the glass door leading to his fiancée's secretary desk and hoped she couldn't tell what he was doing in his nearly-soundproof office.

A chuckle answered the question before Finn choked out a "now isn't that a little cliché, Dino?"

"Fuck off. What are you wearing?"

"Shorts. What do you want me to say? A studded banana hammock?" The teasing words were ended with a sharp laugh.

Dino gritted his teeth and looked back out at Anita. "You know what? This isn't working." He turned to his computer. "I'm flying you out to San Fran for the weekend." He didn't wait for a reply before hanging up.


	6. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exposure (with or without eroticism; feeling physically exposed, such as with legs open; a woman's shirt being opened to expose her breasts; characters being forced to undress in public; someone opening a door on people having sex)   
> Time: 15 minutes

"That's it. Take it off." Dino smirked, tilting his beer bottle toward Finn, who stood, shirtless, in the center of his glass-walled office. "The pants now."

Finn swallowed hard, glancing over toward the window that led down into the shop. He knew that any of the mechanics could look up at just the right angle. Any one of them could spot him in their boss's office. He had to send up a silent thanks that Dino had, at the very least, sent Anita home early, citing a date tonight that he wanted her to prepare for. He kicked out of his sneakers quickly and popped the button on his jeans. "I-I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore." He murmured, hand hovering over the zipper.

"Sure you do." Dino leaned back in his chair. "Remember, Finn? You _love_ showing off your body." He took a quick drink of beer and set the bottle back on his desk. "So, what, if other guys get to see it, right? Because you like letting other guys see you naked." His tone had taken a slightly annoyed turn, and Finn bowed his head. So...Dino _was_ still mad about him stripping down once at Marshall's garage when they were having a casual drink together, in front of the other guys. It was all in good fun, he kept trying to remind the racer, and everyone had been drinking. None of the other guys remembered what he looked like naked.

And, he tried to push harder into Dino's thoughts, none of them got to _fuck_ him, either. Only Dino.

But, obviously, that had not been enough for Dino. That's why Finn was here, in his auto shop, stripping out of his jeans now, and only his shorts were left. He hoped that Dino wouldn't take them away from him, too, but a small part of him was tempted to throw caution to the wind, to throw them off toward the window and give the boys the show of their lives.

If Dino's expression was any indicator of his own thoughts, he'd been pondering the same thing. His free hand was already in his lap. The movement of his arm under his long-sleeved shirt told Finn that he was massaging himself through his slacks.

The shock of arousal that ran through Finn's body at that thought was enough for him to drop his underwear to the floor. His own cock was half-erect as it was, curving away from the mass of dark curls between his legs. "Dino..." He murmured, stepping toward the other man. "Let's have some fun, yeah?"

Dino sucked in a hard breath before pushing back from his desk. "Get your ass over here." He hissed, hastily opening his pants and shoving both them and his briefs down to his knees. He patted his thigh.

Finn didn't need any more coaxing than that, hurrying over to straddle the other man's lap. The thought of the others seeing them like this had him panting in want. He hadn't really thought about just how _hot_ the idea of getting caught was until this moment.


	7. Intoxication and Altered States

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Intoxication and altered states (aphrodisiacs; drugs or alcohol; sex pollen/spores; substances or devices that create arousal, affection, or dependency; speaking or showing the truth while intoxicated; visionary states)   
> Word count: ~250-300

Lips grazed over jaws in a less-than-coordinated dance, hands were sluggish, running over heated skin. Neither of them remembered stumbling home from the bar, back to Finn's shitty little apartment, so much closer, more accessible to them than Dino's huge mansion, no one to catch them here. Dino had so much to drink, he couldn't even think to complain about the cheap interior, the way the air smelled stale and the stack of dirty dishes in the sink. He couldn't think much past the buttons on his shirt and the proper way to pull Finn's over his head. The alcohol had removed his ability to focus on more than one task, and his persistent hard-on was a little more important than the cleanliness of the home they were in.

Finn, too, seemed a little slow. His fingers tripped over themselves while they undid the fly of Dino's slacks. He slid to his knees easily once they dropped to the floor. It was easier to focus when he didn't have to stand, when he wasn't trying so hard to keep his wobbly legs underneath him. The rug dug into his warm skin when Finn pulled Dino out of his underwear.

Dino took in a harsh breath at the moment that Finn's hot mouth closed around the head of his cock and leaned fully against the wall for support. His hand, only shaking a little, went to the back of the mechanic's head, digging into the rough curls. He couldn't remember when he started pushing forward to meet Finn's lips, or when he took control of the pace, but that didn't really matter. What did matter was the way that the slick, hot, _wet_ mouth in front of him had worked him up, the way he was almost there, _almost there_ , and the way Finn was gripping himself with a free hand.

What did matter was the way Finn swallowed everything he spilled, and the way he jerked himself to completion over the dirty act of sucking cock.

And what did matter was finding his way to Finn's soft bed to curl up and sleep off the alcohol and the sex, with a warm body pressed against him.


	8. Leave a Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Porn, leave a mark  
> Word count: ~100

Dino's forehead knocked against Finn's chin in an effort to turn his head to one side. Both of the mechanic's skinny wrists were caught in one of Dino's large hands. He held them fast, even with Finn's intense struggling. "Stop it, stop fighting me." He finally hissed into Finn's ear.

Finn's groan turned into a high squeal when Dino's teeth dug into his neck. Legs kicking, he tried to roll out from under the other man.

Dino tightened his knees against Finn's thighs to calm his movement before focusing on sucking a bruise into Finn's tender neck. The resulting whimper was music to his ears.


	9. Collars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Collars (slave)   
> Word count: ~250-300

It was black, thick leather. The thing took over his entire throat.

The collar wasn't just a thin dog collar, not like what Finn had been thinking. No, it started just under his chin and ended right at the spot that his neck joined to his shoulders. He'd never seen anything like it until Dino had held it up for his inspection. "It's a posture collar." The racer said, smirking. "You'll wear it every time you come into my bedroom."

Finn had felt his mouth going dry when Dino began latching the small buckles behind his neck. The O-shaped ring in front was stark silver against the matte black of the collar. He felt any semblance of power he'd ever thought he had slipping away when the other man stepped away to observe him.

Looking even smaller than normal on his knees, Finn's hands were bound behind his back and his head was bowed, submissive, in front of Dino. Dino couldn't help but grin at the image. "If only Marshall could see you right now." He teased, running his fingers through Finn's curls and down his leather-covered neck. "God, I could just _break_ you."

Finn stiffened at the words and let out a soft whimper. He tried to keep himself from looking up, not wanting to incite Dino's wrath. Warm fingers wrapped around his chin, jerking his head up.

"That collar is perfect on you." Dino hissed. "You look like the perfect little sub. As you should." He walked his fingers down Finn's neck to hook into the ring. He pulled tight. "Now, open your mouth."


	10. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Restraint (pinning someone down; pushing someone's arm up behind their back during sex; covering or clasping someone's hands to prevent movement)   
> Time: 10 minutes

“Don’t struggle, it’ll just hurt more.” The voice in Finn’s ear was cold, almost mean. “Trust me.”

Finn ceased his movement, all of his senses focused on the warm fingers clenched tightly about his wrist, the way his arm was bent at a nearly painful angle behind his naked back. “D-Dino…” He groaned.

“That’s right. You know I like it when you say my name.” The racer gave a grin that the mechanic couldn’t see. “Say it again.” His hips rolled against Finn’s backside, erection covered only by the thin layer of fabric his boxer briefs allowed.

A pleasured moan left Finn’s lips. “Dino.  _Dino_.” He raised his hips minutely, trying to get more of that delicious friction.

“My, my, aren’t we a little slut tonight?” Dino smirked, wrenching Finn’s arm a bit higher to listen to him gasp in pain. “You know I love it when you act like this, don’t you?”

Finn tried to smile and buried his face in the sheets of the bed. “Dino…” He drew the name out, whimpering. “Please…”

“Well…” Dino leaned down to nip at Finn’s ear. “Since you said  _please_.” He rocked his hips against Finn again. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Finn nodded quickly, trying to hook his leg behind Dino’s, to no avail. “Dino, please…I need it…”

Dino gave a small laugh. “Such a little cockslut. Does Marshall know you’re like this?” He moved closer, nipping the shell of Finn’s ear. “Have you done this for him, too? Begged for him like this?” He gave another, harder, roll of hips. “Begged for him to fuck you?”

Finn whined and shook his head. “N-no, no, I…I…” He moaned, feeling Dino’s skin as the other man pushed his underwear down. “I’ve never wanted him. Not like I want you. Dino…fuck, please,  _Dino_!”

Dino smirked, reaching for the lubricant and twisting Finn’s arm higher. “I like hearing that.” He bit the back of Finn’s neck. “Because I don’t like sharing my playthings.”


End file.
